thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones is an animated television movie and crossover made by Hanna-Barbera as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series which premiered in syndication in 1987. Summary While Elroy is busy working on a time machine, George Jetson comes to Mr. Spacely's office for a serious discussion. Spacely's rival, Cogswell, has been stealing Spacely's business ideas, putting their jobs in jeopardy. Spacely orders George to go spy on Cogswell where George finds out that Cogswell's robot computer, SARA, has been seducing the Spacely robot computer, RUDI, into leaking Mr. Spacely's secrets. George tries to report to Spacely, but RUDI won't let him. Meanwhile, in the Stone Age, Wilma and Betty are trying to convince Fred to have their vacation in Honolurock. Fred ignores their advances and tells Barney that he plans to take the girls someplace better. Mr. Slate wants Fred and Barney to work a late shift due, but instead they go to a poker game, hoping to use the winnings to go on holiday. Slate is at the poker game however, so Fred and Barney try disguising themselves. Fred loses to Slate, and he and Barney are exposed, so Slate fires them. Back in the future, Elroy finishes his time machine. The Jetsons decide to use it to take a trip to the 25th century to relax. Right before Elroy gets the machine working, his dog Astro accidentally sets the switch to "Past". With no job, the Flintstones and Rubbles are forced to settle for a camping holiday. As Fred and Barney set up the tent, the "Jetsons" arrive from the future. Fred and George eventually communicate and the families become friends. Fred is amazed by George's futuristic gadgets and decides to use them to help Mr. Slate at the competitions at the upcoming company picnic. Fred introduces George to Slate, claiming George is a distant cousin. Slate is reluctant at first to trust George, but since the businessman Turk Tarpit's cheating has set him back in the competitions, Slate accepts their help in exchange for giving them their jobs back. George and Fred use George's technology to win the events. However, during the last event, Astro and Dino's actions causes Tarpit to become the winner of the picnic. Enraged, Mr. Slate refuses to hire Fred and Barney again. While Mr. Spacely continues to vent over his failing business, Henry and Rosey assemble a 'time machine retriever' to bring the Jetsons back. But when they turn it on, the time machine returns with the Flintstones instead. Upon seeing they really are cavemen, Spacely introduces them to the press. Stuck in the past, George asks Mr. Slate for a job. Slate initially rejects, but when Tarpit offers George work, Slate immediately makes George his partner, George soon becomes famous. Using their new found fame and riches, the Jetsons buy multiple local businesses and are soon overwhelmed. Mr. Spacely makes Fred the spokesman for his company, but RUDI leaks this information to SARA When Spacely is introducing Fred to some important investors, Cogswell introduces Barney instead. Fred and Barney fight jealously. Meanwhile, Rosie requests RUDI to help her and Henry try to fix the time machine to find the Jetsons. SARA appears and demands that RUDI get rid of Rosie, but RUDI agrees that he'll do whatever he can to get the Jetsons back and leaves SARA for good. They fix the time machine and Rosie is transported to the Stone Age where she finds her family. Now able to return home the Jetsons leave, taking Fred's car with them, after Judy says goodbye to a teen idol. Mr. Spacely concocts a plan to use Fred's car as a model for futuristic replicas, Cogswell sends his robotic dog to steal this information, but the two families manage to stop him. Spacely's business of selling Stone Age style cars becomes successful. Fred and Barney repair their friendship, and George offers his partnership with Mr. Slate to give them their jobs back. Just as they are about to leave home, Elroy tells them the time machine is broken and cannot be repaired. Fortunately, they're able to return to the Stone Age because their car absorbed the time machine's "quadrapotents". The Flintstones then bid a fond farewell to the Jetsons and are sent back to their proper time. Characters * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Mr. Spacely * Astro * Rosey * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Di-Di * Rex Saturn (only time mentioned) * RUDI * W.C. Cogswell * SARA (only appearance) * Sentro * Henry Orbit * Fred Flintstone (first full appearance) * Wilma Flintstone (first full appearance) * Dino (only appearance) * Barney Rubble (first full appearance) * Betty Rubble (only appearance) * Mr. Slate (only appearance) * Iggy Sandstone (only appearance) * Turk Tarpit (only appearance) * Mac * Dan Rathmoon (only appearance) * Talk Show Host (only appearance) * Jet Rivers (only appearance) * Mr. Goldbrick (only appearance) * Orbitty (deleted scene) * Pebbles Flintstone (deleted scene) * Bamm-Bamm Rubble (deleted scene) Trivia * Orbitty, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm don't appear in this movie. Goofs * When Mr. Slate is seen outside the Water Buffalo Lodge, the last letter of "Buffalo" on the sign is spelled with the letter "u". * The families had arrived at the picnic without their respective pets. Yet somehow, Dino and Astro were there to ruin Mr. Slate's chances of winning the final contest to Fred and George's dismay. Gallery The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones.jpg Flintstones.png|Fred & Wilma Flintstone with their friends Betty & Barney Rubble Availability The movie has been released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video, then by Kid Klassics (using the same cassette as the previous release) in 1987, its parent company, GoodTimes Home Video, in 1989, and by Warner Home Video on 3 July 2001. On 14 June 2011, Warner Archive released The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, for the very first time as part of their Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com j meet f vhs.jpg|1987 - NHS Flintstones Jetsons Timewarp A 1994 CDI game with a similar premise called Flintstones Jetsons Time Warp was released in Europe. "A time machine warps Fred Flintstone into the future and George Jetson into the past!"Flintstones Jetsons Time Warp back of box catalogue # 8100104 Pop Culture In The Simpsons episode "A Star Is Burns", Bart Simpson is watching The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons and says, "Uh-oh. I smell another cheap cartoon crossover." Homer Simpson then introduces him to Jay Sherman, the main character of The Critic. References Category:Films/Specials Category:The Jetsonian A to Z